The Five Arms of Death
by LittleRobin of ShadowClan
Summary: When the princess of the Kingdom of Kalissa is assasinated, five teenagers start to have reoccurring dreams and visions of a far away place. It bothers the five so much that they force themselves to travel to that place, only to find that they are far more important than they thought.
1. Prologue

Ewwo! **Just dropping in before the story starts to say...It's my first story on fanfiction! So...no judging please? Thanks o3o I'm probably more pumped than all of you guys. This story includes characters that are based off of my CoC friends! I would like to actually thank them for volunteering to be in this. I thought no** one **would want to be in the story but you guys immediately agreed o3o Anyways, let's get this show...story on the road!**

The rain pushed against the roof. The hallways of the castle filled with the echoes of footsteps, quick and thundering, almost as loud as the actual thunder outside. Guards rushed down the halls that were lined with windows. The guards skid to a halt at a doorway and, without knocking, opened the door. Their faces were shining with sweat under the slice of moonlight peering in from the window of the room.

The princess sat upright, surprised at the guards bursting in her room without warning. She stared at them through the darkness, using the slim moonlight to make out their distraught looks.

"What's the matter?" The princess asked. The breathless guards each hurried to one side of her bed, helping her get out as they started to answer.

"Someone is coming. We need to evacuate." One of the guards explained. The princess frowned. What did the guards mean someone was coming? Why did hey need to evacuate?

"Who is coming? Why are we leaving?" The princess blurted, exiting her room with the guards on either side of her. She pushed back her straight brown hair.

"Uh..." The guards shared a look of concern before gazing upon the princess once more. "We are not allowed to say. Our only order is to get you to safety. We have to get out here as soon as possible or-"

The guard stopped talking, herding the princess to the stairway.

"Or what?" The princess asked as she started walking down the stairs.

"Or...or something bad will happen. We'll leave it at that." One of the guards said.

"Where are my parents?" The princess questioned. The guards hesitated.

"They will be going out on another carriage. You are all still going to the Kingdom of Larathiel where you will be taken into their castle and the King and Queen there shall see that you feel comfortable. Your parents will meet you there." The other guard said. The princess nodded along to every word and by the time the guard was finished, they were scrambling down the halls towards the royal stables.

"And...what happens if one of us doesn't make it?" The princess hated the thought but her curiosity took the upperhand.

The guards both stared at her with soft looks. "That won't happen."

With that, they guided her into the stables. In the middle of the stables were three carriages. Two of them were golden and beautiful, while the third was wooden and looked broken. The princess started towards the first carriage.

"Princess," called a guard. The princess turned her attention to the guard, who stood by the battered carriage. "You're taking this one."

As disgusted as she was by the state of the carriage, she knew that arguing would do nothing but give the enemy an advantage and chance to attack. Reluctantly, the princess stepped in the rickety carriage and sat on the splintery seat. As she glanced out the window, a ragged old cloth fell in front of it so no one could see in or out. Before the princess could complain, the carriage lurched forwards.

The princess was displeased with this night. She was having a nice dream about sitting on a cloud all day, picking cloud flowers and finding a wonderful cloud castle! But it was all disrupted when the guards came in with the terrible news.

The princess pushed aside the ragged cloth a little so she could at least see the path they were taking. As she looked out the window, her eyes barely caught movement identical to the carriage's speed and movement.

The princess watched as the figures drew closer...and closer...and closer...until finally, they were close enough to touch the window. The princess saw men on horses. They wore hooded capes that blended in with the night sky and hid their faces extremely well. The men next to the window glanced directly at the princess and grinned before speeding up towards the front of the carriage.

The next thing the princess knew was the carriage horses either going crazy or being driven by the men into a ditch. The carriage tilted sideways and tumbled into the ditch, glass breaking and the splintery wood flying everywhere. One of the horse riders stopped his horse and got off, walking to the pile of rubble that used to be the wooden carriage. He dug through the wreckage with his foot until he found a body.

"She's dead." He confirmed. The other horse riders nodded and took off into the dark forest. The man remounted his horse and, with one final glance at the dead princess, he followed his men into the dark.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ewwo! Just here to say a few things before we really get started. This is actually NOT a fanfiction story thing. It is my own original idea but I had to choose a series or something so I chose one that sounded closely related to my story. Second...that's it XD Well, let's do this!**

 **Shadow's P.O.V**

I stared at the sword in my hand. It's blade caught the small sunlight that snuck through cracks in the walls and windows. The room was dark and filled with swords. All the blacksmith tools were in a corner and all the swords hanging on the walls neatly. My sword was in my hand but the other was in it's case, strapped to my back.

I took in a deep breath before beginning. The sword sliced through the air swiftly and I spread my feet apart. I spun in a circle, drawing the blade close to me as a defensive position and the jabbed it forwards sharply. I held the sword out, battling with my imaginary enemy.

I imagined the enemy try to strike my legs and jumped in the air, landing on the ground softly and gracefully. I dodged to the side and swung at the invisible, nonexistent enemy. I pictured the enemy moving swiftly around me and immediately, I swung my sword towards the ground, spinning around. My sword hit another, creating a loud clang. I gazed at the owner of the other sword.

"Careful there, Carmen." David Sparrow laughed. He was my mentor, the blacksmith. He didn't mentor me in swordfighting though.

"I'll be careful. It's not like I'll kill someone with Hellfire." I said. David laughed.

"Is Hellfire the name of your sword?" He asked. I nodded.

"Hellfire and ForgetMeNot." I explained. David smiled at me.

"You know, you're sixteen and I've been thinking a lot about what I could do for you since it's our ninth year as mentor and , I decided on something." With a huge grin, David reached in his satchel after setting down his sword. He took out a pale cloth that looked like it was wrapped around something. I stared at the cloth as he handed it to me.

"What is it?" I asked, gazing at the cloth.

"See for yourself." David said. I unwrapped the cloth to reveal the shining blade of a dagger. I gasped, running my fingers down the black and silver handle.

"Whoa! It's amazing! I'll call it...Little Prick." I exclaimed. I smiled at David. He smiled back.

"I knew you would like it." He said. "Now come on, let's go take a walk. We can talk along the way about your apprenticeship."


End file.
